Twelve
by Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan
Summary: Pemilihan team telah berlangsung, dia, Fugaku dan Minato menjadi satu team. Kushina diculik oleh 3 ninja Kumogakure!, apa yg akan dilakukan Minato saat itu?/"aku harus mencari bantuan, tapi tunggu..., bagaimana kalau Kushina semakin menjauh? bisa" jejaknya akan menghilang dan aku akan sulit menemukannya? kaso!"./ RNR please...


=_**Twelve**_=

**Disclaimer** : Kuacak sedikit boleh kan akang Masashi

**Rate** : K

**Genre** : Adventure, Friendship, Humor *maybe*

**Pairing** : Minato Namikaze x Kushina Uzumaki

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, alur cepat, typo (s), OC, and many more.

Ini oneshot kedua ku, dan lagi-lagi MinaKushi..., gomen yah kalau Minna-san bosen. Yah soalnya aku suka and ngefans banget sama MinaKushi, kalau ingin baca yah silahkan dan kalau tidak juga gak papa kok, minna-san tinggal klik icon back di browser minna.

Oke deh,, let's start :)

**Warning! : **Banyak tokoh yang Shisui karang sendiri di fic ini.

'bla bla bla' : Mind

"bla bla bla" : Talk

_**Bla bla bla :**_ Kyuubi talk

**If you don't like this story, don't read !**

**Enjoy It !**

Prang...!

Trang...!

Tring...!

Suara aduan kunai terdengar disana-sini, seluruh rumah terbakar habis dilalap si jago merah, banyak shinobi dari seluruh desa yang ikut mati dalam kejadian itu. Dan banyak para penduduk yang tidak berdosa menjadi korban pertempuran dari amukan para shinobi-shinobi desa yang bertarung, yah saat ini sedang terjadi perang dunia shinobi ke-1. Perang yang memakan banyak nyawa, perang yang menghancur leburkan tali persaudaraan antar desa.

Di desa Uzushiogakure..., terjadi penghancuran habis-habisan dari seluruh desa, banyak shinobi yang gugur didesa itu.

Pooffft...!

"Kochiyose no jutsu!"

Pemimpin desa Uzushio yang pertama yaitu Uzumaki Zuichi mengeluarkan hewan kochiyose terganas dan terkuat diseluruh dunia shinobi, hewan tersebut berbentuk singa bertubuh manusia dan mempunyai buntut ular yang beracun, taringnya sangat tajam dan mata yang dingin menatap ke shinobi yang mulai menyerang hewan kochiyose itu.

"Maju!, Chamaera!"

"Woahh" geram hewan kochiyose dan mulai menyerang seluruh shinobi yang berada didepannya.

Teriakkan-teriakkan mulai terdengar saat Chamaera menyerang para shinobi yang berada di depannya, Zuichi menatap para shinobi didepannya yang dihabisi Chamera dengan tersenyum sinis penuh kepuasan dan benci.

"Sekarang lihatlah!, janganlah kalian meremehkan ninja Uzushiogakure! Akan kubalaskan dendam semua penduduk dan shinobi-ku yang mati karena kalian semua!"

"Oh ya, tapi kurasa..., balas dendammu untuk warga desamu itu sia-sia orang tua" kata sesorang dibelakang Zuichi dengan sangat dingin.

Zuichi tersontak terkejut saat mendengar suara itu lalu dia memutarkan tubuhnya kebelakang dengan sangat cepat sambil melayangkan kunai ke orang yang berada dibelakangnya, tapi sayangnya orang itu bisa menghindar dari kunai itu dengan lincah.

Orang itu mundur tiga langkah dari Zuichi, dia tersenyum licik dengan mata merah yang mempunyai tiga titik yang membentuk lingkaran yang disebut 'Sharingan' menatapnya.

Orang itu berambut panjang berwarna hitam dengan armor berwarna merah melapisi tubuhnya, sebuah kipas yang berbentuk daun bergantung dibelakang punggungnya. Matanya sangat dingin dan suram seolah-olah dimatanya itu hanya ada rasa ingin membunuh dan membunuh.

"Madara Uchiha..." kata Zuichi dengan santainya.

Orang yang disebut Madara itu tersenyum licik.

"Oh..., jadi kamu sudah tahu namaku heh?"

Zuichi tertawa mengejek

"Heh, siapa yang tidak mengenalimu..., orang yang berani melawan temanku dan clan-clannya."

"Jadi kau adalah teman si brengsek Hashirama itu?"

Zuichi tertawa mengejek lagi

"Iya, kenapa?, hey..., kenapa wajahmu panas dingin seperti itu. Apa kau takut, heh? Ternyata orang yang lumayan terkenal di clannya ternyata takut dengan Hashirama, baru menyebut namanya saja kau sudah seperti itu, apalagi kalau kau bertemu dengannya? Ckckck, tidak bisa dipercaya, tunggu dulu..., bukannya kau sudah dibuang gara-gara kau menolak saat membuat perjanjian perdamaian dengan clan Senju. Huhuhu..., kasihan"

Saat Zuichi berkata demikian..., rahang Madara mengeras dipenuhi emosi dan matanya pun berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan lalu mulai berlari dengan cepat mendekati Zuichi.

"Aku tidak takut dengannya! Dan aku tidak dibuang!" teriaknya sambil mengambil kunai dari dalam lengan bajunya.

Trang...!

Aduan kunai Zuichi dan Madara saling berbenturan, kunai mereka saling dorong-mendorong satu sama lain, tidak lama kemudian Madara tersenyum licik. Zuichi menatap Madara dengan tatapan tajam lalu berkata.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Aku menertawakanmu karena saat ini kau..., Genjutsu!"

Zuichi terdiam kaku dengan mata melebar tanpa berkedip sama sekali, mulutnya melebar dan seluruh tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa digerakkan seolah-olah tubuhnya diikat kuat oleh tali.

"Terkena Genjutsuku" lanjut Madara sambil mundur selangkah dari Zuichi.

Madara mempersiapkan kunai-nya kembali dan menyerang Zuichi dengan kunai-nya, saat itu juga Zuichi langsung tersadar tapi sayangnya dia terluka dengan sangat parah sekali, Kunai Madara menusuk jantungnya dengan sangat tepat sekali, darah segar bercucuran di pakaiannya, matanya mulai sayu dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Sial kau..., Mmm...Mmad...dara" katanya ditiap helaan nafas yang tersisa lalu dia tepar di tanah dengan gedubuk keras.

Madara tertawa kejam lalu pergi meninggalkan Zuichi yang terdampar tidak berdaya ditanah. Saat Madara sudah menjauh..., lalu muncullah seorang perempuan berambut merah yang diikat menjadi dua bola kecil di tiap sisi kiri dan kanan rambutnya dan pria berambut hitam dengan armor berwarna merah, dia berlari kearah Zuichi sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Nii-san..., nii-san jangan mati!"

"Zuichi-san?!"

Mereka berdua berjongkok di sebelah kanannya Zuichi dengan air mata mengalir sangat deras, Zuichi menatap mereka berdua dengan tersenyum tipis lalu membelai pipi seorang perempuan berambut merah disampingnya dengan getaran hebat.

"Mito..., ini untuk terakhir kalinya nii-san bisa melihatmu, uhuk...,"

"Nii-san!"

"Zuichi-san!"

"Kalian...kalian sangat cocok sekali berpasangan, sebelum aku mati...uhuk...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian...uhuk!...uhuk..."

Tangan dua sejoli didepannya mengenggam tangan Zuichi sangat erat sekali merasa takut dengan keadaan Zuichi, apalagi saat dia berkata 'sebelum aku mati' itu membuat dua sejoli itu lebih khawatir.

"Aku akan memanggil ninja medis kesini" kata pria muda disebelahnya seraya ingin berdiri, saat dia hampir berdiri..., pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Zuichi.

"tidak...tidak Hashirama, aku tidak butuh ninja medis. Dengar..., dengarkan aku saja"

Pria yang dipanggil Hashirama tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi..., dia sangat menghormati Zuichi, selain Zuichi adalah temannya..., dia juga sekaligus orang yang mendidiknya, apapun perintahnya pasti akan dia turuti, saat Zuichi berkata demikian..., dia hanya bisa duduk kembali dan menatap Zuichi kembali dengan air mata mengalir.

"Baik Zuichi-san"

"A...ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian berdua, aku...aku ingin, kalian menikah..."

Dan saat Zuichi berkata demikian..., dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

-x-x-x-x-

"Hiks...hiks..., desa-ku..."

Seorang gadis genin berambut merah darah yang berumur 12 tahun menangis tersedu-sedu di sebuah taman belakang akademi sekolah ninja, namanya adalah Kushina Uzumaki, dia duduk di kursi panjang sambil membaca buku diary berwarna merah muda dengan hiasan pita di cover tersebut.

Gadis itu menghusap air mata yang mengaliri pipinya dengan punggung tangannya, lalu dia melesat berdiri dari kursi panjang tersebut ketika denting bel istirahat akademi berbunyi, dia berlari kecil menuju akademi, buku diary tersebut dipeluk erat olehnya saat berlari.

Ketikanya dia menggeser pintu kelasnya..., tiba-tiba

"Awas!..., si tomat datang"

Seluruh kelas gemerusuk kesana-kesini dengan paniknya, seluruh murid yang berada dikelas tersebut saling bergeser satu sama lain dengan keringat bercucuran.

Gadis berambut merah yang dipanggil tomat itu hanya memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat melihat insiden itu, urat siku-siku membentuk didahinya, seluruh tubuhnya sangat panas seolah-olah ingin meledak. 'tenang...hufft, tenang-ttebane.' Batin Kushina menenangkan diri lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Saat dia duduk di kursinya..., para murid yang berada diantara sisinya saling merapatkan diri menjauhinya sehingga tempat duduk gadis itu lebih luas.

"Jangan dekati dia..., nanti bisa kena pukulan mautnya" bisik genin sekelasnya pada temannya yang berada disebelah kanannya

"Iya, siapa juga yang mau mendekatinya. Dia perempuan yang kasar, jahat dan aneh. Aku yakin pasti tidak akan ada yang mau berteman dengannya"

Deg...

Kushina merasa ingin menangis saat teman sekelasnya berkata demikian, kata-kata mereka pada Kushina sangat tajam sekali bagaikan pisau, hatinya terasa teriris-iris dan sakit sekali, kedua tangannya yang berada diatas pangkuannya dia remas sangat kuat sekali mencoba untuk menahan rasa tangisnya.

_**Lawan mereka gadis merah...?**_

Kushina terkesiap ketika mendengar suara dingin itu, dia menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri dengan refleks sehingga membuat teman sekelasnya yang berada diantaranya terkejut melihatnya, dia menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan kekiri bermaksud untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Tetapi nihil, dia tidak menemukannya. 'siapa yang berbicara denganku?' tanya Kushina dalam hati bingung.

_**Baka!, aku yang bicara. Didalam perutmu**_

Mata Kushina melebar mendengar suara dingin itu muncul kembali, 'diperutku?'

_**Iya baka!, apa kau lupa kalau si nenek tua itu memasukkanku kedalam tubuhmu minggu lalu...**_

Bibir Kushina bergetar hebat penuh ketakutan, jemarinya semakin dia remas saat mengingat kembali insiden minggu lalu yang membuatnya menjerit kesakitan dan membuat teman sekaligus orang tua angkatnya mati meninggalkannya. Kushina mengerutkan keningnya merasa sangat marah dengan ucapan suara dingin itu, 'berani-nya kau mengejek Mito-sama, dasar monster sialan!'

Suara dingin itu tertawa keras saat Kushina berkata demikian didalam hati, perut Kushina merasa bergetar ketika monster itu tertawa.

_**Wah...wah...wah, jadi kau menyayanginya toh. Tapi asal kau tahu yah dia cuma memperalatkanmu agar dia tidak terus menderita karena adanya aku di dalam perutnya...**_

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, 'apa maksudmu?'

_**Ya ampun kau itu polos atau bodoh sih, nenek tua itu ingin bebas dikehidupan terakhirnya, nenek tua itu tidak mau mati dengan membawaku karena jika begitu maka tidak akan ada yang mau mendekatinya dan menguburinya...**_

Kushina hanya bisa terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan monster itu, dia tidak bisa membalas perkataannya itu. Bibirnya terasa kaku tidak bisa digerakkan saat monster itu berkata demikian.

_**Dia selamat dari kucilan itu karena ada kau si clan Uzumaki dengan chakra yang besar tapi kalau kau bagaimana? Siapa yang mau menyelamatkanmu? Apa ada yang ingin menjadi Jinchuriki? Jawabanku tidak. Aku sudah diperutnya bertahun-tahun dan aku mengenalinya sepenuhnya jadi aku tahu apa yang ada didalam otak liciknya dan sebagainya. Dengar..., lebih baik kau lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pergi jadi kau tidak akan bernasib sama seperti nenek tua itu dan kau tidak perlu pusing-pusing mencari penggantimu nanti ketikanya kau mati...**_

Kushina menundukkan kepalanya menyaring ucapan monster tersebut, dia berfikir tidak mungkin kalau Mito memperalatkannya dan tidak mungkin juga Mito memberikan monster itu kepadanya hanya untuk mencari kebebasan, Kushina masih ingat betul ucapan dan pesan Mito padanya sebelum dia meninggal.

**-=Flashback=-**

Kushina membuka pintu kamar yang hanya seluas ruangan kerja kecil, disana hanya ada lilin yang menyinari seluruh ruangan itu, aroma di kamar itu sangat aneh sehingga membuat hidung Kushina tidak nyaman. Disaat dia sudah sepenuhnya masuk di kamar itu, dia melihat seorang wanita yang mempunyai banyak sekali garis-garis kerutan dikulitnya sedang duduk lemas di sisi tempat tidurnya.

Melihat dari garis kerutan di seluruh wajahnya dan tidak bisa bergerak terlalu banyak menandakan kalau wanita itu sudah sangat tua sekali, bibir wanita yang berkerut itu tersenyum kearah Kushina lalu melayangkan tangannya kearah Kushina menyuruh Kushina untuk mendekatinya.

Melihat bahasa tubuh wanita itu, dia langsung berjalan mendekatinya.

"Namamu Uzumaki Kushina kan?"

Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya, dia tidak mengatakan apapun saat itu, dia hanya bisa menatap wanita itu dengan mata violetnya yang cerah. Wanita yang dipanggil Mito itu terpesona melihat matanya Kushina, dia membelai pipi Kushina dengan lembut lalu berkata

"Kamu mempunyai mata yang sangat indah sekali sayang, mata violetmu itu mengingatkanku pada taman bunga anggrek di desa kita"

Ketikanya Mito berkata demikian, Kushina menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, dia merasa rindu pada desa kelahirannya, dia ingin kembali tetapi apa gerangan..., desa-nya itu sudah hancur dan rata menjadi tanah, sekarang desa itu hanya menjadi kenangan masa kecilnya. Mito membelai rambut Kushina dengan lembut sekali mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudah jangan menangis sayang, jika kamu menangis seperti ini nanti mereka yang sudah berkorban akan menangis juga diatas sana, suamiku pernah bilang kalau ninja itu tidak boleh menangis, ninja adalah manusia terkuat jadi seorang ninja harus tetap tegar dalam keadaan apapun"

Kushina mendongahkan kepalanya menatap Mito yang saat ini tersenyum lembut, Mito menghusapkan air mata yang berada dipipinya dengan ibu jarinya, Kushina merasa heran kenapa wanita yang berada didepannya ini sangat tegar dan kuat sekali, dia kagum melihat wanita itu, dia ingin seperti wanita yang berada didepannya yaitu tegar dan kuat dalam menghadapi apapun. Kushina tersenyum padanya dan dia berkata

"Ada apa Mito-sama memanggilku?"

"Aku memanggilmu karena aku butuh bantuanmu, boleh tidak kalau aku meminta bantuan darimu?"

Diam sejenak

"Bantuan apa?"

"Kamu tahu tidak apa yang ada di dalam perutku ini?"

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya mengartikan kalau dia tidak tahu

"Didalam perutku ini ada seorang monster yang licik bernama Kyuubi, monster ini terkenal dengan keganasannya, aku menyegelnya didalam perutku karena dia hampir membunuh suamiku disaat perang dunia shinobi ke-2 melawan Madara, aku membawamu kemari karena aku ingin meminta persetujuanmu untuk memindahkan monster ini kedalam tubuhmu, umurku tinggal sedikit lagi sayang, aku tidak bisa membawa Kyuubi sampai aku mati, karena jika itu terjadi maka Kyuubi bisa lepas dari perutku dengan mudah"

Kushina tersentak ketika mendengar penjelasan Mito padanya, dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau tiap harinya dia selalu membawa monster itu di perutnya.

"Kenapa harus aku Mito-sama?"

"Itu karena kamu gadis terpilih sayang, kamu mempunyai chakra yang sangat besar sehingga membuat Kyuubi itu tidak akan berkutik disaat dia berada di perutmu"

Kushina bergetar ketakutan membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau monster itu mencabik-cabik organ dalam tubuhnya untuk mencoba keluar dari tubuhnya itu, peluh mulai bercucuran diwajahnya dan tangannya-pun terkulai lemas tidak bisa digerakkan sebebasnya. Mito menyadari tingkah Kushina yang ketakutan itu, dia tahu apa yang berada didalam fikirannya saat ini.

"Kamu jangan takut Kushina, Kyuubi tidak akan menghancurkan organ tubuhmu, dia disegel di tubuhmu bukan dimasukkan didalam tubuhmu, Kyuubi diletakkan ditempat yang paling dalam didalam tubuhmu dan dia tidak bisa berkutik didalam sana karena dia dipenjara oleh sel yang disegel dan tentu saja oleh chakramu"

Kushina terkejut sekaligus bingung saat mendengar ucapan Mito padanya, 'dia bisa membaca fikiranku?' tanya Kushina keheranan.

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu Mito-sama?"

Mito tersenyum dan membelai rambutnya Kushina

"Itu karena aku yang membuat teknik segel itu, sebelum kematianku datang..., aku akan memberikan semua teknik jutsuku padamu untuk berjaga-jaga jika Kyuubi itu memberontak padamu. Dan aku akan memberikan semua jurus segel padamu, seorang Uzumaki harus menguasai semua teknik segel ya'kan? Jika tidak bukan clan Uzumaki namanya" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kushina membalas senyumannya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya setuju atas permintaan Mito soal memindahkan Kyuubi kedalam tubuhnya, entah kenapa dia merasa menurutinya seolah-olah dia merasa sangat menyayanginya dan tidak mau Mito menderita disaat menjelang kematiannya.

"Baiklah aku menyetujuinya Mito-sama, aku mau anda memindahkan Kyuubi itu kedalam tubuhku"

Mito tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan yang dipilih Kushina

"Aku sangat senang sekali kamu menyetujuinya sayang, terima kasih yah. Sekarang dengarkan pesanku baik-baik yah..., jika Kyuubi ini sudah berada didalam tubuhmu, jangan pernah mempercayai ucapan-ucapan yang dia lontarkan dari mulutnya, jangan pernah sekalipun kamu terhasut dan tergiur dengan kata-kata liciknya, dia melakukan itu karena ingin cepat-cepat bebas jadi jangan sampai kau terhasut olehnya"

Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, dia menatap Mito penuh dengan arti. Ada suatu hal yang ingin sekali dia minta padanya.

"Mito-sama?"

"Iya sayang, ada apa?"

"Boleh tidak aku memanggil Mito-sama 'kaa-san'?"

Setelahnya Kushina berkata seperti itu, Mito tersenyum lembut lalu menganggukkan kepalanya

"Tentu saja sayang, kamu boleh memanggilku kaa-san"

Kushina tertawa bahagia dengan mata violet yang berbinar-binar, dia ingin sekali merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, ditiap kehidupannya dia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua karena dia ditampung di panti asuhan sejak bayi.

Dengan penuh kesenangan dia memeluk Mito tepat dipangkuannya dan mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya disana, dia terisak penuh kesenangan dan mulai menangis.

**-=Flasback End=-**

'aku tidak akan terhasut dengan ucapanmu'

_**Apa...?**_

'aku tidak akan melepaskanmu monster sialan'

_**Apa katamu? Apa kau mau menderita seumur hidup...**_

'aku tidak perduli, apa kau tidak tahu kalau hasutanmu itu menjelek-jelekki dirimu sendiri?'

_**Apa maksudmu?**_

Kushina mendengus lalu tersenyum kecil

'kau pikirkan saja sendiri' batinnya lalu dia menempelkan jemari-nya yang sejak dari tadi dipangkuannya ke perutnya, chakra-nya keluar dari lima jemari kanannya saat jemari kanannya itu menyentuh perutnya

_**Kushina!**_

Kushina mengacuhkan geramannya, dia memutar jemari kanannya searah dengan arah jarum jam dan pada akhirnya suara itu tidak terdengar kembali.

-x-x-x-x-

Keesokan harinya adalah hari pemilihan team

"Baiklah, jika semuanya sudah berkumpul. Silahkan para ninja genin duduk di kursinya masing-masing, hokage-sama akan tiba sebentar lagi" kata seorang chuunin di tempat tersebut.

Para ninja genin mengikuti perintahnya dengan duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing, dan lagi-lagi tempat duduk Kushina lebih luas seperti hari sebelumnya.

Tidak lama kemudian suara pintu kelas terbuka, muncullah seorang kakek-kakek berjubah putih yang berjanggut putih dan memakai topi hokage datang memasukki kelas, dia adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi, sang hokage ke-3.

Sarutobi tersenyum pada para genin yang berada disini, Sarutobi berhenti menatap keliling sejenak ketika melihat Kushina yang saat itu sedang menundukkan kepalanya sedih, dia melihat para murid-murid yang berada diantara Kushina telah menjaga jaraknya dari Kushina, 'kenapa mereka menjauhi Kushina? Apa yang salah dengannya?' batin Sarutobi prihatin.

Sarutobi berdehem dengan keras lalu berkata

"Kenapa kalian saling berhimpitan seperti itu, bukannya tempat duduk disisi kalian itu sangat luas"

Kushina mendengar ucapannya Sarutobi, dia mendongahkan kepalanya menatap Sarutobi yang saat itu tersenyum padanya.

"Tapi Hokage-sama, dia sangat menyeramkan, aku takut dipukul olehnya" balas salah satu murid disana mewakili seluruh kelas, seluruh kelas menganggukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam setuju.

Kushina menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih kembali

"Apa yang kalian katakan, kita ninja..., sesama ninja harus saling bersama-sama agar bisa menjadi kuat. Ingat pepatah bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kita runtuh" kata seorang pria dengan tegasnya.

Kushina mengenali suara itu, dia mendongahkan kepalanya lalu mengarahkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara, disana ada seorang pria seumuran dengannya yang berambut jabrik kuning berdiri dengan tegas, Kushina menatap pria itu tidak percaya, 'kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? bukannya dia selalu mengacuhkanku?' batin Kushina tidak percaya. Sarutobi menatap pria itu penuh kekaguman, dia sangat kagum mendengar ucapan tegasnya, dia tersenyum lalu menghisap pipanya.

"Minato benar, kita adalah seorang ninja. Seorang ninja harus saling bersama-sama, tidak ada ninja yang bercerai karena sesuatu hal yang sepele ini, sekarang duduklah dengan baik, memangnya kalian nyaman jika duduk berhimpitan seperti itu?" kata Sarutobi

Murid genin yang berada dikiri dan kanannya Kushina menghembuskan nafas mereka karena merasa jengkel lalu mereka duduk seperti biasa tapi Kushina tidak menghiraukannya, dia masih sibuk menatap Minato dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Minato menyadari kalau dirinya ditatap oleh Kushina, dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kushina lalu tersenyum padanya, saat Kushina melihat senyumannya..., dia langsung tersadar dan memalingkan wajahnya kedepan kembali.

"Nah, kalau begitu kan lebih baik, baiklah biar kumulai pemilihan team-nya"

Saat Sarutobi sedang sibuk membuka gulungan yang berada digenggamannya..., para murid genin yang berada disini berbisik satu sama lain.

"Kalau aku menjadi satu team dengan si tomat itu, maka aku akan dipukulinya habis-habisan tiap hari, aku harap team-ku bukanlah dia"

"Hem, aku juga. Aku juga tidak mau satu team dengannya"

Sarutobi selesai membuka gulungannya, dia memakai kacamatanya lalu membaca tulisan yang berada digulungan tersebut

"baiklah, sekarang akan kubacakan team-team yang sudah kutentukan. Pada setiap team sudah kubagikan menjadi tiga orang dan akan ditambah satu dengan sensei yang mendidik kalian"

Para genin yang berada disana memandangi Sarutobi penuh ketegangan, kecuali Fugaku si anak ber-clan Uchiha, Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki.

"Team ke-1 : Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Choza, sensei yang akan mendidik kalian adalah Saiboku Hasuno. Team ke-2 : Aburame Shibo, Kayo Juichi, Haruno Misaki, sensei yang akan mendidik kalian adalah Kamichi Saburo. Team ke-3..."

Sudah sepuluh menit Sarutobi membacakan isi gulungan yang dibacanya hingga sampai ke team ke-8

"Team ke-8 : Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Fugaku, Uzumaki Kushina, guru yang akan mendidik kalian adalah Jiraiya"

Deg...

Mereka bertiga terkejut saat mendengar team mereka, dan apalagi mendengar gurunya yang dijulukki 'Sennin Legendaris Konoha' yang terkenal dengan kemesumannya, Fugaku hanya memejamkan matanya merasa pasrah dengan pilihan Sarutobi tersebut, 'mau diapakan lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur' batinnya. Sedangkan Kushina secara sembunyi-sembunyi menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh*seperti yang ada di anime*. Dan sedangkan Minato, dia merasa sangat senang bisa satu team dengan Kushina dan Fugaku, dan dia juga merasa senang saat mendengar siapa guru yang mendidiknya.

"Baiklah semua team sudah kubacakan jadi selamat pada kalian semua ya, jaa minna" ketikanya Sarutobi berkata demikian, dia langsung melesat keluar gedung disusul oleh dua anbu yang menjaganya.

"Kenapa anda memilih Minato, Jiraiya-sama, dan Fugaku untuk menjaga Kushina?, Dan lagi bukannya Jiraiya-sama saat ini sedang mendapatkan misi rahasia didesa hujan bersama Tsunade dan Orochimaru-sama. Bagaimana Jiraiya-sama bisa mengajari mereka" tanya anbu disebelah kirinya Sarutobi seketikanya keluar dari kelas dan berjalan di koridor tersebut.

Sarutobi tersenyum kecil lalu menghisap pipanya.

"Kau menanyakan kenapa aku memilih mereka bertiga?"

"Er..., gomenasai kalau hokage-sama merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan saya, tolong anda lupakan ucapan saya sebelumnya itu"

Sarutobi tertawa geli

"Hahaha, siapa yang tersinggung '798', aku malah senang kau menanyakannya."

"Eh" jawab anbu tersebut singkat merasa terkejut dengan ucapannya Sarutobi.

"Begini, kenapa aku memilih Fugaku Uchiha untuk menjadi satu team-nya Kushina? Itu karena dia dari clan Uchiha, dia sangat berguna bagi Kushina, kekuatan matanya bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi saat Kushina tidak bisa mengontrolkan dirinya, dan Minato..., aku memilihnya karena aku merasa dia bisa menenangkan perasaan Kushina dan menemaninya ketika dia sendirian, sedangkan Jiraiya..., dia berguna jika Kushina berubah bentuk menjadi Kyuubi suatu saat nanti dan ketika pada saat itu tiba maka Jiraiya akan membantunya, dan masalah dia sedang berada dalam misi.., misinya telah selesai dan saat ini dia sedang menginap di penginapan, aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang jadi kau tenang saja. Sekarang kau mengerti '798'"

"Hai"

-x-x-x-x-

"Tadaima!" teriak Kushina di rumahnya ketika sepulangnya dari akademi.

Dia memasukki rumah yang dulunya adalah rumah Mito sambil bersenandung pelan, tas sekolahnya dia pegang di tangan kanannya, dia membuka kenop pintu kamarnya lalu setelahnya masuk kedalam kamarnya, dia langsung menggantungkan tasnya tersebut di dekat pintu.

Disaat dia sedang ingin mengganti baju..., tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya dijendela-nya. Kushina menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jendela dan memandangi jendela itu sangat lama sekali sampai pada akhirnya berhembuslah angin sore, disaat dia ingin berpaling dari jendela tersebut..., tiba-tiba ada ninja Kumogakure muncul dari jendela tersebut, Kushina melebarkan matanya terkejut lalu mulai berlari menjauhi kamarnya dengan rasa panik, karena kepanikan yang melandanya..., dia sampai-sampai menabrak guci didekat kamarnya dan akhirnya guci itu terjatuh dan pecah, Kushina berlari sangat cepat sambil berteriak.

"Siapapun! Tolong aku!" teriaknya

Kushina terus berlari sekuat tenaga dan pada akhirnya dia bisa melihat pintu keluar yang berjarak dua meter lagi dari tempat dia berlari, tetapi sebelum dia sampai, para ninja Kumogakure sudah menangkapnya.

"AHHHH!"

-=**Minato POV=-**

Aku berjalan menuju rumahnya Kushina untuk memberikan buku-nya yang tertinggal di kolong meja-nya. Hehehe, dia memang anak yang ceroboh sekali, dia tidak pernah berubah.

Aku membuka buku-nya itu ditiap aku berjalan kerumahnya, yah hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa isengku di jalan saja. Tulisannya memang bisa dibilang tidak bagus sih tapi aku merasa nyaman jika membaca tulisannya ini, itu karena tulisannya ini membuatku tertawa.

Sepuluh menit aku berjalan akhirnya aku sampai juga didepan rumahnya Kushina, aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya sebanyak tiga kali, aku menunggunya membuka pintu sambil melipatkan tanganku dan kaki kananku ku tepuk-tepuk di tanah karena aku mulai tidak sabar, ingin sekali aku langsung membuka pintu rumahnya, tapi jika aku melakukannya bisa-bisa hilanglah nyawaku.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit aku berdiri didepan pintu-nya, apa sih yang dia lakukan didalam? Lama sekali? Apa aku masuk saja yah?. Pertanyaan negatif-ku ini terus melandaku, itu karena rasa ketidaksabaranku yang sudah mencapai batasnya. Dua menit kemudian aku sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabaranku lagi, dengan berani aku membuka pintu sambil berkata

"Kushina"

Tidak ada jawaban?, aneh?. Kenapa sangat sepi sekali yah?, ah lebih baik aku menuju kamarnya, mungkin saja dia ada disana. Ketikanya aku berada di koridor dekat kamarnya..., aku tersentak ketika melihat guci itu hancur dilantai, perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Dengan cepat aku berlari kearah guci itu dan memeriksanya.

"Guci ini bukan terjatuh sendiri, guci ini terjatuh karena terjadi benturan" kataku pada diriku sendiri sambil menyipitkan mataku lalu menoleh kearah kamarnya Kushina yang pintunya terbuka.

Aku melesat berdiri dan berlari mendekati kamarnya, ketika setibanya disana..., aku melebarkan mataku ketika melihat kamarnya telah berantakan..., 'Kushina! Aku harus mencari bala bantuan, tapi tunggu..., bagaimana jika Kushina sudah menjauh? Aku pasti akan kehilangan jejaknya, kaso!.' Batinku kesal dan mulai berlari keluar dari rumahnya Kushina.

**-=End Minato POV=-**

Minato keluar dari desa Konoha sendirian, dia keluar sendirian karena dia berfikir tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mencari bala bantuan yang pastinya akan memakan banyak waktu.

Dipertengahan hutan, dia berhenti berlari karena Minato merasa melihat warna yang mencolok di tanah, dia menyipitkan matanya mencoba untuk ber-akomodasi dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Dan seketikanya dia sadar dengan apa yang saat itu dia pandangi, dia langsung melesat turun dari ranting pohon dan mengambil helaian rambut mencolok itu di tanah.

"Ini rambut Kushina" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan dengan mata yang menyipit penuh dengan rasa kemarahan, Minato meremas tangannya yang saat itu sedang memegang helaian rambut Kushina seolah-olah dia tidak mau rambut Kushina itu lepas dari genggaman tangannya. 'tunggu aku Kushina, aku pasti datang' batinnya dan mulai berlari kembali.

Sudah satu jam Minato berlari, di tiap jalan dia selalu menemukan beberapa helaian rambutnya Kushina, dia selalu mengambil rambut tersebut tiap dia melihatnya dan pada akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Kushina yang saat ini dikelilingi tiga ninja Kumogakure, tiga ninja itu selalu berlaku kasar pada Kushina ditiap jalannya, Kushina selalu merasakan tendangan, cacian dan tamparan dari ninja itu.

Minato sangat marah melihat Kushina yang diperlakukan kasar oleh tiga ninja tersebut, tanpa fikir panjang dia melesat turun dan mulai menendang ninja yang berada dibelakangnya Kushina tepat di tengkuk lehernya lalu dia melompat kembali ke tempat sebelumnya.

Lima menit kemudian dia melesat turun kembali lalu menyiku tengkuk leher ninja kedua yang berada disampingnya Kushina tapi Kushina tidak menyadarinya soalnya dia sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri sedangkan ninja yang berada didepannya Kushina menyadari kalau dua temannya itu sudah terjatuh pingsan.

Dengan cepat ninja Kumogakure tersebut melompat mundur dan bersembunyi dibalik dedaunan pohon. Nafas ninja Kumogakure itu berburu karena merasa ketakutan, dia mempersiapkan kunai-nya.

"Dimana kau?" tanyanya menggeram.

Dan pada ketika ninja Kumogakure itu berkata demikian, ada suara muncul secara tiba-tiba dibelakangnya.

"Disini" bisik Minato lalu mulai memukul ninja itu sekuat tenaga sehingga membuatnya terpental menjauhi dedaunan tempat dia bersembunyi dan membentur pohon yang berada didepannya.

Dan seketikanya semuanya sudah dihabisi..., dia melesat turun ketanah dan memandangi Kushina yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato lembut

Kushina masih belum sadar kalau Minato menanyakan keadaannya, dia masih berjalan tergopoh-gopoh tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia mendongahkan kepalanya tepat disaat sang rembulan menyinarinya dan Minato yang berada didepannya.

Minato tersenyum lembut pada Kushina

"Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu"

Seketikanya Minato berkata demikian, Kushina sangat bahagia sekali karena masih ada yang mengkhawatirkannya, dia mengira kalau para ninja di desa Konoha tidak perduli sama sekali dengan keadaan Kushina karena dia pernah dikatakan orang asing oleh ninja genin sebelumnya.

Kushina tersenyum lega melihat Minato yang berada didepannya lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa lemas dan matanya terasa sangat berat, untung saja Minato tepat waktu memegangi Kushina sehingga Kushina tidak perlu mencium rerumputan yang berada di tanah hutan tersebut.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja sekarang" bisik Minato sambil tersenyum pada Kushina yang sudah sangat lemas. Minato tahu kalau Kushina sangatlah lemas jadi dia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya ala bridal style, dia tidak perduli harus dipukul atau dicaci olehnya. Yang dia fikirkan sekarang adalah 'ingin menyelamatkan Kushina'.

"Eh, eto" bisik Kushina merasa malu dengan wajah memerah.

Minato mengacuhkan bisikkannya Kushina, dia langsung melompat sangat tinggi tepat ditengah-tengah terangnya cahaya rembulan. Kushina terus menatapi Minato yang saat ini sedang menggendongnya, entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman di gendongannya Minato, dan pada saat itu juga wajahnya terasa panas sekali, lalu ketikanya dia ingin memalingkan wajahnya dari Minato, dia melihat helaian rambutnya sedang digenggam erat oleh Minato.

"Itu?"

"Rambutmu sangat indah, jadi aku segera menyadarinya"

Kushina menatap Minato kembali dengan mata melebar lalu dia memalingkan wajahnya kembali

"Tapi kau selalu mengacuhkanku?"

Minato tertawa kecil

"Itu karena aku tahu kau wanita yang kuat..."

Kushina memutarkan bola matanya kearah Minato ketika Minato berkata demikian

"Dari jiwa juga ragamu" lanjutnya

Dan seketikanya Minato selesai berkata demikian, dia menepi di ujung pohon terdekat. Minato menatap Kushina sambil tersenyum

"Tapi ini adalah pertarungan antar dua desa, ini berbeda dari pertarunganmu yang sebelumnya, jadi..."

"Jadi?" ulang Kushina penasaran.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu"

Mata Kushina melebar diikuti wajah yang memerah, lalu dia mengerutkan keningnya dan berkata

"Bahkan jika aku orang asing?"

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Kau tinggal di Konoha, jadi kau adalah bagian dari keluarga kami juga." Sahut Minato sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Kushina membalas senyumannya Minato, Minato adalah laki-laki impiannya Kushina, Minato telah merubah rambut merah yang dibencinya, membawanya kepada laki-laki impiannya, dan pada saat itulah Kushina menjadi mencintai rambutnya. Dan tanpa dia sadari dan tidak dimengerti olehnya..., dia jatuh cinta pada Minato.

**-=Owari=-**

**A/N : **Hufft akhirnya selesai juga ficx-ttebane, ini rekor loh bagi Shisui ;), oneshot ini lebih panjang dari fic oneshot sebelumnya loh. Oh iya jika ada yang berminat..., Shisui akan membuat sequel oneshot ini, judulnya sudah Shisui fikirkan, mau tau gak? Kalau mau tau judulnya itu 'Fourteen'. Itu juga kalau ada yang berminat?. Tolong Reviewnya yah#membungkukkan badan.


End file.
